What the dream
by logansxoxoxomarie23
Summary: This story is about rogue and logan's love for each other, chapter 2 reposted, is much better read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is a lemon scene where I will discuss the lives of rogue and wolverine and their love story with a new surprise ending, so please sit back and enjoy the story, I don't own x-men or any related part of them.

Back dropping in this story it is set before x-3 and just after x-2, the story revolves around rogue and wolverine in this story they characters are 4 yrs older then the movie version.

Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo , where maries first waking thoughts, just coming out of her weekly nightmares, courtesy of the wolverine, but not really his fault. This time it was a bad one and one she was all to happy to forget, "are you up yet chica", jubilation lee, aka jubes asked her best friend. "Yeah I'm up, just gotta hop in the shower and get dressed, give me like 25 minutes and we can leave." "Why did I agree to go shopping with her today for kitty's wedding", rogue thought to herself. "oh well no use in dwelling on that now, I just hope we wont be at the mall to long, I have a feeling today is going to be interesting." If rogue only knew the half of if, as we speak a certain someone was rushing back to the mansion and back to his woman. Just as rogue was arriving at the mall, Logan was pulling into the mansion car garage, "Logan please come to the office I need to speak with you immediately, it's regarding your return." said professor Xavier. Grumbling to himself "yeah I'll be there in a little while ,there's something I gotta do" or someone I gotta do, thinking to himself. On his way to rogue's room, Logan detected a very pecurl sent, one he himself had never come across. Taking a moment to sniff the area to see if this was a danger, not sensing anything unusual Logan continued on to rogue's room. Opening the door Logan noticed not much had changed since leaving Marie to look for his past. Deciding he would surprise her Logan, he waited in her room, after looking around and snooping as Marie would say he decided to lay down. As soon as Logan's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, and on his way to dreaming.

Dream sequence

"Noooooo, Marie don't do this to me, I need you, I can't live without you. Marie do you hear me, I 'm sorry darling I gonna have'ta touch you, I need you with me," Logan reaches over to touch Marie only to feel no pull he knows that should come. Instead all he feels is the cold dead corpse in his hands, so cold like the many Canadian mornings he remembers. As a teer slides down his face he brings Marie's body into a sitting position, cradling her like she were a baby, he finally realizes the mistakes he made by leaving her and running and never telling her of the love he has kept for her from the first moment of contact on the statue of liberty. "Marie please don't leave me, wake up I 'll do anything, I love you Marie, do you hear me I love you, I want you to make me an honest man. Wake up I love you more then my past means to me, I'll stay with you forever." Then suddenly just as the dream begins logan is woken with a startle as he hears the girls jeep come back from the mall, Logan still broken up decided to get up and head down stair, intent on talking to his Beloved. So broken up about the dream Logan never notices, the teers streaming down his face. " That teddy looks so cute on you kitty, just wait till Bobbie see's it on you" said jubes. " Yeah, you wont be wearing it very long, I can see it now Bobbie attacking our poor defenseless kitty, gggrrrrrr," said Marie. Just as kitty was about to yell at her friends Logan comes barreling down the stairs, yanks Marie over his head and flies up the stairs with her in tow. " Logan put me down right now, I mean it, put me down or so help me god you will be an unconscious hunk of metal for a week." Heeding her warning Logan puts her down and wouldn't you know it right on his bed. Landing with a soft "hmphed" Marie ask Logan "just what the hell was that about, what is the matter with you". Logan not knowing where to begin runs his hand through his hair, " Marie I got something to tell ya, and its real important baby". " Well what is it", she says. " I been having this dream with you in it and me, and in the dream I see you dying asking me for help. It's so real and it got me thinking." As Logan is saying this Rogue is thinking " is he finally going to tell me that he needs' me ,yearns' for me, and can't live without me. God I hope so because I can't take this torched any longer I need him, I can't live another day without him." "Marie baby, I need you to know something I need you to know that what I've been fighting for and searching for is.

That's it for now my friends please write and review what I have so far I'm not really sure where to take this and I'm not really feeling this story, it is a struggle to write it but give me some idea's and review it if you like it. Thanks xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just a little note for now on I'm not going to use quotations, and just have them talking as in the first person. I think it's more personal that way, and better appreciated. And thanks to Sarah for the review, please keep reviewing and give me some ideas how to end it, there will be other chpts. To follow.

Well what were you going to say Logan, don't leave me hanging. I was going to let you know that I can't really get you off my mind and wanted you to know that I..I… I love you Marie, I love you with every breath in my body. What Logan are you serious, I don't think I could handle this being a joke, I've been waiting 3 years for you to say that. Oh Logan I love you to, more than you'll every no. Listen Marie, I love you but you deserve so much better someone who can be there for you and love you without being messed up in the head. Someone who's going to cherish you for your smile, you beauty inside and out, and your caring heart. Someone who has a past, someone who has a future and someone who isn't an animal. Logan shut the hell up YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT do you hear me I don't care about all that other stuff, I love you for loving me. You are the only who wasn't afraid of me with my skin, the only one who I could entrust my secrets with, the only one who really saw me for me. So I don't want to hear anymore about you not being good enough for me, yes I know it's not going to be easy to be together, but as long as I have you at my side I know when can face any dangers. But Marie I know that I'm the reason why you can't sleep at night, and I know that…before he could finish Marie walked over to him and shut him up the only way she knew how by kissing him on the lips. It was a light peck not being sure how he would react, but he surprised both she and him when she broke away he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his chest and devoured her mouth. Both of them fight for dominance with their tongues' his against hers, in a war for supreme tongue championship. I gotta taste you baby, you taste like the sweet nectar of the gods and if I die today I die a happy man. Logan less talking and more kissing, there are to many cloths on, while saying this Marie took it upon herself to finally feel his chest, rippling with all his Logan man glory, muscle upon muscle down to his perfectly sculpted abs, to the not so innocent happy trail, down to her object of desire make it's announcement to the world through his god awful tight pants. You feel so good baby, I don't know why I waited so long to have you.

Sorry chapter 2 is so short but I have class in the morning and had to jot this down before I forget it I will repost later in the week. Hugs and kisses pls review and post.

feeling this story, it is a struggle to write it but give me some idea's and review it if you like it. Thanks xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoox


End file.
